Love mistake
by Azumarille
Summary: Christian débarque dans le petit quartier de Walford pour terminer ses études. Affligé d'avoir quitté le soleil de Los Angeles, il compte bien montrer à ce petit quartier qu'il était le soleil qui allait l'illuminer tout en jouant de son charme ravageur. Les hommes n'ont qu'à bien se tenir ! Romance homosexuelle


**Auteur:** Azumarille (The Pokémon par excellence)

**Titre:** Love mistake

**Déclaration:** Les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais tirés de la série Eastenders et du film Latter Days.

**Couple:** Syed (Eastenders) / Christian (Latter Days)

**NDA** : Leurs noms se prononcent de cette façon : Syed (Saillid), Christian (Christiane à l'anglaise)

**Information**: /!\ Warming Boy's Love /!\ Je ne suis pas responsable si vous franchissez la limite !

**Résumé: **Christian débarque dans le petit quartier de Walford pour terminer ses études. Affligé d'avoir quitté le soleil de Los Angeles, il tenta de se réconforter en montrant à ce petit quartier qu'il était le soleil qui allait l'illuminer tout en jouant de son charme ravageur. Les hommes n'ont qu'à bien se tenir ! Romance homosexuelle

Sur ce Bonne Lecture

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Chaque jour, est un nouveau jour tant bien dans le quartier de Walford à l'est de Londres qu'ailleurs. Par ailleurs c'est par un jour de pluie que deux nouveaux étrangers vinrent s'installer dans ce petit quartier chaleureux. Plus exactement deux jeunes personnes un homme et une femme. Deux amis de longue date venus de Los Angeles, ville où tous les rêves mêmes impossibles peuvent être réalisés, afin de pouvoir terminer leurs études dans de bonnes conditions et surtout avoir de l'expérience à l'étranger.  
Arrivés à destination, ceux-ci avaient prévu de louer un loft pour leur long séjour qui a priori durerait deux années. Le jeune homme toisa la nouvelle battisse dans laquelle il allait vivre sans exprimer un sentiment particulier. Il aimait Los Angeles pour son soleil incandescent lui brûlant ardemment sa peau hâlée, ses gens qui n'avaient pas peur de s'exhiber au grand jour, sa joie de vivre... Quitter cette ville fut difficile, mais ayant déjà déménagé pour s'installer à Los Angeles, il en tirait un quelconques raisonnements, il savait qu'il bouderait durant quelques jours et pour finir s'adapterait à sa nouvelle vie.  
Jeune, pétillant, âgé simplement de 23 ans, il savait qu'il changerait cette ville avec son éloquent charisme. Son amie, n'avait rien à re-dire, elle pensait comme lui mais contrairement à celui-ci, elle prenait toujours ses marques beaucoup plus rapidement.

- Voilà notre nouveau chez nous Chris...

- Waoow... J'ai vraiment envie de pleurer rien que de penser qu'il n'y aura pas le même soleil qu'à Los Angeles, dit ironiquement le jeune homme.

Christian ne s'était jamais senti aussi vidé; la pluie faisait un effet néfaste sur son corps. Pour lui, il se distinguait des autres. Il était beau, très beau, ce qui lui attirait beaucoup d'avantage dans sa vie de tous les jours ; une peau basanée, des yeux d'un bleu métallisé profond, un corps à la musculature parfaite, de longs cheveux mi-bruns mi-châtains lui arrivant à la hauteur des épaules, l'homme que toutes femmes voudraient s'approprier. Pourtant malgré ses 23 ans, il paraissait beaucoup plus jeune à cause de son physique. Certes il possédait une musculature saillante, il n'était pas non plus dans le genre body builder. Son corps ressemblait à celui d'un adolescent prenant le soin chaque matin de faire des pompes pour garder un corps svelte et en bonne santé.  
Son amie Julie, était tout aussi âgée de 23 ans, celle-ci se présentait comme une fille pétillante, ambitieuse et sait se faire valoir des autres. Parfois excessive, elle démontre souvent un caractère chevronné afin de ne pas se faire marcher dessus. Étant jeune elle subissait souvent les moult insultes discriminatoires de ses camarades dû à sa couleur de peau métissée, et plus les insultes prenaient de l'ampleur et plus elle se forgeait un caractère ardent.  
Ces deux amis, s'étaient rencontrés dans une boîte de nuit quoi de plus banale. Ils s'étaient enfilés quelques verres et avaient fini soûls toute la soirée et cela se répéta plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il en vienne à faire plus ample connaissance. Aucun amour ne coexistait entre eux simplement de l'amitié, puisque tous deux aimaient les hommes. En d'autres termes, Christian préférait les hommes aux femmes. Homosexuel et fière, il s'assumait pleinement même si vivre son homosexualité n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir : les jugements, le rejet, les injures... Il avait tout subit, mais a su construire une barrière pour vivre heureux comme il l'était ainsi stopper ces médisances.  
Cette amitié solide tient surtout de leurs différences à concevoir leurs avenirs et aussi des stéréotypes dont ils sont prisonniers.

- Ahh... Rien à voir avec L.A...

- Avec un peu de chance le soleil se pointera...

- Je suis le soleil Julie et crois-moi je vais faire briller ce minuscule quartier, dit fièrement Christian.

- Je compte sur toi, ricana la métissée.

Ils entrèrent dans ce qui allait être leur nouveau toit et admirèrent les pièces. Le loft possédait une cuisine, deux chambres, un salon et une salle de bain et la maison était déjà équipée de beaucoup de meubles tels que canapé, armoires, réfrigérateur, lits... Certes c'était plus petit que la maison qu'ils possédaient à L.A, mais pour deux personnes c'était assez convenable.

- C'est pas mal ! J'pense qu'il y aura assez de place pour mes futurs conquêtes.

- Bah voyons... J'te signale que les gens de Londres sont plus civilisés que ceux de L.A Chris.

- T'entends quoi par "civilisés" la miss ?

- Contrairement à Los Angeles ici tu ne pourras pas baiser rien qu'en serrant la main ! J'te rappelle quand même qu'ils sont plus coincés...

- Oh Seigneur ! Pourvu qu'il y est au moins de bonnes boîtes de nuit et de l'alcool à flot, se désespéra le brun.

Julie rigola un instant et entreprit de déballer ses affaires, Chris fit de même.

Après quelques heures de rangement, Christian s'installa sur le fauteuil prédisposé, et mit sa tête en arrière l'air pensif. Il avait du mal à s'imaginer dans ce quartier vivant sa vie de tous les jours, les mœurs d'ici étaient bien différentes de celles de L.A et il ne voulait absolument pas changer ses habitudes.

- Qui vivra, verra... Chuchota-t-il.

La première chose qu'il souhaitait faire maintenant était de visiter ce petit quartier et rencontrer les voisins qu'il abritait. Avec un peu de chance, il trouvera de quoi assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles. Christian était du genre à vouloir du sexe à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, il aimait ça. Lors de ses activités sexuelles, il devenait très très actif et ne laissait pas sa proie partir aussi facilement quémandant toujours plus ; un vrai lion en chaleur.

- Hey Julie ! Je sors visiter les lieux comme la pluie a cessé, tu viens avec moi ?

- Non, j'ai encore toute ma garde-robe à ranger !

- J'suis content de pas être une fille.

- Tu sauras encore plus content lorsque je vais te donner la liste des courses et que tu va te débrouiller seuls pour trouver un magasin d'alimentation.

- Ohrrrrrrr ! Grommela Chris plus que content de faire les courses sans connaître ne serait-ce qu'un magasin de ce quartier.

- Tiens, et fait attention de ne pas te perdre.

Julie tendit à Christian la liste des courses qui, ne se faisait pas une grande joie de sortir seul mais se réconforta en pensant qu'il allait croiser de beaux jeunes hommes.  
Il prit la liste, s'habilla, n'hésitant pas à opter pour un jean moulant et un haut près du corps. Il enfila ses brodequins et sortit du loft - content que ce loft soit situé au rez-de-chaussée afin d'éviter de trop se fatiguer dans les escaliers pour surcharges de courses.  
Il dévala cinq marches avant d'atteindre la rue qui le conduira vers ce fameux quartier. Son histoire pouvait alors commencer.


End file.
